Who needs to get naked to have a good time?
by sherlockllives
Summary: John had been patient, 'Wait until you get home.' he told himself. Of course that was before Sherlock had dropped his damn magnifying glass. John gets turned on by Sherlock deducing and fun ensues including alley ways and far too many clothes to be comfortable. Day 6 of the 30 Day NSFW Challenge


oh jeez, wow my titles are slowly get less and less imaginative...oh well!  
**please note that at the time of writing I was having the shittest day imaginable and my eyes were so puffy I could barely see, so if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes that's why** hey but look i still uploaded, aren't you proud of me?  
this is day 6 of the 30 Day nsfw challenge : Clothed Getting Off

.

.

.

"John do you really think that this is-oh god…" Sherlock started to complain but was cut off as John pushed him further into the alley, crowding him against a wall the best he could at 5ft 6.

John had been patient, '_Wait until you get home.'_ he told himself. Of course that was before Sherlock had dropped his damn magnifying glass.

It was already an established thing in their relationship that John found himself awkwardly turned on when Sherlock deduced things, this had caused many embarrassing incidents more than once on crime scenes.

Consequently, many rules were created for when they were at crime scenes together to ensure John's comfort, things such as; John could stand as far away as he wanted from Sherlock and no one should question him; Sherlock wasn't to say anything in a seductive tone on purpose unless discussed beforehand; and of course, try not to do anything that could be conditioned to feel sexual.

In this case, the man bending over with his shapely arse in the air was a definite sexual innuendo and John couldn't help the surge of arousal that ran through him. It also hadn't helped that the crime scene was a small room and so John had no choice but to hear his boyfriend being astoundingly brilliant.

So, to cut a long story short, John now had a semi erection and was pushing his lover down an alley. Luckily, the crime scene had been closed off once more and the area was mostly silent, apart from a few forensic scientists and police officers that were dotted around. No one had seen them go down here.

"You're so sexy when you deduce things, do you know that?" he growled under his breathe, still cautious of someone over hearing. Sherlock's mouth dropped open, colour flushing to his cheeks.

"Yes John, it appears you've informed me of that many times beforeha-"

"Oh shut up." John chuckled, pressing forwards to kiss Sherlock, pulling the lapels of his coat down so that the 6ft tall man could actually reach his damn face. Not that Sherlock needed any encouragement; he hummed into the kiss happily, placing his gloved hands on John's waist.

"Oh, you really are turned on…" he purred low in his chest, pulling back from the kiss slightly to press foreheads with the doctor. John panted, what only could be described as a 'calculating smile' spreading across his face.

"Didn't help with you, Mr Sherlock 'Butterfingers' Holmes…" he smiled and Sherlock snorted slightly, a little embarrassed.

"I'll make it up to you…"

"No you won't…" John smirked, pecking his lips once more, "It doesn't matter anyway, I was horny before we went out." Sherlock looked a bit surprised at this, and then wolfish.

"Oh, how risky of you Dr Watson." He purred, leaning back down for a kiss, deeper this time. John agreed into the kiss, swiping his tongue over Sherlock's lower lip. Sherlock opened his mouth obediently and mirrored John's enthusiastic tongue as they tasted the adrenaline on each other.

John's hands moved from Sherlock's collar to grip his face, pressing his body further into the brickwork until Sherlock was forced to acknowledge John's prominent erection against his thigh.

"Oh John…" Sherlock gasped, pulling back from the kiss to pull John further onto his thigh, "You weren't lying, were you?" he grinned as John gasped and ground his clothed cock into Sherlock's hip.

"Of course I wasn't, you bloody idiot." He breathed fondly, his voice laboured as he moved his hands down to grip Sherlock's narrow hips, allowing himself better grip to grind his cock into him. Sherlock crooned softly as he felt John's hands on his hips, helping position his own growing hard on into John's thigh.

John connected their mouths together again to muffle a moan, scrambling his hands to the small of Sherlock's back to push his lover's cock into his hip. Both of them managed to muffle a moan of approval against each other's open mouths as they set off some sort of rhythm, both of them simultaneously stimulating the other with every rut.

"Oh god…" Sherlock panted softly, one arm wrapping around John's neck to tug him into a deep, passionate kiss as the other pushed its heel into the small of John's back, as if it would make the friction on his cock increase.

The heady feeling of the wet head of his cock sliding across the fabric of his boxers made John grunt into Sherlock's mouth and he felt Sherlock's own constricted cock twitch against his hip in response.

"Oh god, Sherlock, I think I'm close." John gasped, bowing his head from the kiss to bury it in the crook of Sherlock's neck, rutting helplessly like a dog in heat. Sherlock smelt of the cold outdoors and cologne.

Sherlock's head fell back against the brickwork as John's thrusts sped up, consequently causing the friction on Sherlock's cock to increase. He bit his lip to keep quiet, rubbing reassuring circles into John's back as he heard him gasping into his ear and shuddering against his chest.

Warmth pooled over Sherlock's thigh and with a shudder he realised that John was coming. John's hips jerked frantically, losing their rhythm as he gasped over and over, his hands gripping, white knuckled, to Sherlock's coat.

"Oh John!" Sherlock moaned and John just had enough sense to clamp a hand over the detective's mouth as he shuddered through the remains of his orgasm, letting Sherlock thrust selfishly against his thigh, searching for his own release.

He found it pretty quickly and it shot through his body, making all his muscles tense up for a second before completely relaxing and almost causing Sherlock to knock John over as he leant on him. He could feel Sherlock's moan vibrating, muffled, against the palm of his hand.

The both of them recovered from their orgasm and leant on each other for a while, panting. Eventually, Sherlock shifted under John and pulled his phone from his pocket, checking the display over John's shoulder.

"We should go, I have an appointment with a client in about an hour, should give us enough time to get cleaned up." He stated, referring blatantly to rather uncomfortable, drying semen that had covered the insides of their underwear and trousers. John groaned slightly, wanting to stay here just a bit longer.

"Must we…?"

"Come on, John…" Sherlock tapped his shoulder, silently asking John to get off him. John obliged with a grunt, rolling to his side until his back was pressed against the wall. Sherlock pushed from the wall and walked into the middle of the alley, his face faltering slightly to mild disgust.

"hmm yes, the sooner I get to a shower the better…" he clipped and John chuckled. "I'll call a taxi."

John took the time now to look down at himself and couldn't help but complain out loud at the dark patch that had inhabited his jeans due to the semen that had seeped through his underwear.

"Oh, Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed and Sherlock turned to him, seeing what had caught John's attention and smirking. "How am I supposed to go anywhere now, it looks like I've pissed myself!" Sherlock's smile turned into a chuckle as he took off his coat and handed it to John.

"Wear that…" he offered and John took the coat gladly, wrapping it around himself and tightly closing it to cover his crotch. He looked down at Sherlock's trousers.

"But what about you?"

"Oh, it doesn't show up as bad on dark trousers, I think I'll be safe." He winked and then held his mobile to his ear and turned away from John, calling a taxi to take them back to Baker Street and, hopefully, straight into a hot shower.

.

.

.

I hope you enjoyed it, please comment because it makes my day since i've not been having the best time recently  
Follow me on tumblr at hoaxsuicide


End file.
